deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Neighbor
The Neighbor (sometimes written as The Neighbour), real name Mr. Peterson, is the main antagonist of the video game, Hello Neighbor. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Neighbor vs Baldi (Completed) * Bendy Vs. The Neighbor * Neighbor VS Freddy * Squidward Tentacles vs The Neighbor (Completed) * The Villager vs The Neighbor Battles Royale * Indie Horror Antagonist Battle Royal (Completed) * Indie Horror Game Antagonist Battle Royale 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Kevin (Home Alone) Death Battle Info Background *Name: Mr. Peterson *Nicknames: The Neighbor, The Neighbour, Mr. Wilson, Mr. Rogers, Tom, Ned, "Neighborrino", Hello Neighbor, Hello Neighbour *Age: Appears to be in between his late 30's and early 60's. *Height: Unknown *Weight: If I were you, I wouldn't go and ask it. Superhuman Stats *Tanks everything you throw at him. *Tanks fireworks to the face. *Takes shots from a toy gun in the face, yet keeps trucking on as if 'twas nothin'. *Effortlessly busts through windows and doors like a boss. *Overpowers a young man in his 20's and kicks him out of the house or buries him alive with seemingly no effort. *Runs faster than the average human. *Enhanced senses; can feel you coming from behind or sneaking past. *Takes long drops without any damage whatsoever. *Can scatter large boxes by running into them. *Can survive chairs, sofas and a mowing lawnmower to the head. *Casually survives getting hit by cars. Arsenal Beartraps *Can be thrown and planted. *Traps people and injures them. Glue *Projectile. *Slows victims down or traps them in places. *Long range. *Hard to avoid. Tomatoes *Another ranged weapon. *Blinds victims. *Very hard to avoid. Buckets of Water *Placed on doors. *When one opens the door, the bucket falls on them, the water blurs out their sight and The Neighbor is instantly alerted to their location. CCTV Cameras *Can be placed on the grounds or hung somewhere. *Alert the Neighbor of anyone that passes by. Mannequins *Can be placed down anywhere. *Can be controlled like robots. *Powerful enough to nearly overpower humans. Robot Shark *The title says it all. *Powerful enough to kill humans. Other Weapons *Apple Cannon: A stationary cannon that shoots apples at a very rapid pace. *Chair: Can be thrown or used to block doors, doorways or other things. *Shovel. *Butchery Knife. *Size Changing Gramophones. The Neighbor can likely use anything The Player can use. This includes: *Toy Gun: Shoots painful projectiles. *Fireworks: Explodes and flies about when activated. *Parasol: Allows the Neighbor to glide through the air. *Household objects: Can be thrown at people and can be used as blockades. Feats *Managed to keep a (Still unknown) secret for literal years. *Ludicrous physique (See "Superhuman Stats"). *Has one of the biggest houses in the world. *Has the starring role in one of the most popular horror games of all time. Faults *Various objects can be used against him. *Beartraps can be triggered from afar by placing or throwing objects at them. *The Robot Shark can be frozen in place by freezing the water it swims in, rendering it useless. Gallery The Neighbor.jpg|The Player standing in front of The Neighbor. The Neighbor Model.png|The Neighbor's model. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Home Console Characters Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Human Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Size Changers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Stealth Category:Summoners Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Serial Killers